The hottest PETA ad ever!
by five-meters-of-doom
Summary: Adam models for Peta. You know where this is going. Kradam


Hey everyone. Before we start, everyone please "Shush girl, shut your lips, do the Hellen Kellar and talk with your hips!" Don't ask about that. The song was on and I'm not on Twitter right now, so I decided to randomly tweet on FF. I'm not insane I promise. Anyways, this was inspired by those PETA ads the stars do. You know, the ones where they pose naked but have the naughty bits covered and there are little innocent animals in the background? Well, I thought "hey what if Adam did something like this?" This will still be T borderline M in the end though.

Warnings: Adam nearly naked, language, Slash, and all the other fun stuff that is in my fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kradam in any way. I tweet both and Kris says some of the weirdest things, but I don't own them. Maybe someday. I also don't own PETA and never will since they are fucking crazy.

Naughty Animals

"What time do we have to be there tonight?" Kris asked the older one. They each had an interview, and he planned to hang out at the mansion afterwards, but Adam had a photo shoot for ironically PETA. You may think hed would be all anit-animals due to the overdose of leather that he wears, but it's all faux and he loves little animals. He actually missed his dogs at home and was happy when his mom put up new photos of the little creature. Adam loved animals, but was nervous and needed some moral support. That's where Kris came in.

"At five. I'm supposed to be in makeup hair and clothes by 6:15. The shoot is supposed to be done by 7:30, which means we'll finally get home at a decent hour. But that could change if the shoot becomes so nauseating that I need a couple of drinks afterwards." Adam usually drank away his stress, which usually led to having so much fun that he wakes up in some random chick or dude's house not having any clue where his pants are or he stays at the bar until closing, bitching to whoever is there about his problems. See that is why Kris was there too, a sort of restraint on the wild rocker.

"Okay. Well the interview is in about 90 minutes, so let's get out of here." They both grabbed their stuff and walked out the door. They locked the mansion behind them and went towards the limo where Danika, a Europeon chick in her 50's waited for them.

"Hey boys, how's it going?"

"Fine." Kris and Adam filed into the back, closely sitting next to each other. They were used to being this close, what with all the man-hugs they did while on idol. It was just bromence, nothing more.

At least not right now.

"That's good. Now you have an interview with ET ya?"

"Yeah."

"Oh that'll be fun. Now sit back, relax, and let me take care of you," which really meant hold ont for you lives and buckle up. Danika pushed on the gas pedal a sped out of the parking lot. See Danika lived in places where there are no speed limits and she was a cab driver in NYC before coming here, so driving like a maniac was the norm for her.

In a record time of 20 minutes, they made it all the way to the other side of LA where the studio was. Danika pulled up dangerously close to a curb, causing a couple honks and a guy cursing at her in Spanish, which resulted in gratuitous use of the middle finger.

"Alright cuties, I'll see you at 4:30 to take Adam--"

"I'm going also." Kris interrupted, a slight tinge of red appearing on his face.

"Okay, then I'll see both of you at that time then," she drove down the street at about 60 miles and hour, narrowly missing a couple mailboxes along the way. Withing 30 seconds, she was a distant figure.

"Well, that was weird." Kris commented.

"Eh, it's Danika. I'm used to crazy driving cause I traveled to Europe and compared to here, it's like chaos on the roads." Adam shrugged.

"Oh yeah, you've already gone on tour," Kris remembered Adam saying that he traved with a band out of the country before coming onto Idol. It sounded cool, but it worried Kris because he rarely left the south and it felt that he didn't have enough experience to handle the fame if he really did become the American Idol.

"Dowan't matter anyways, let's get ready for the interview." Adam stated, both of them consenting and going inside the giant office for the interview.

----After the interview (if you want me to write the interview, then you can review and say so. Otherwise I'm continuing.----

"Wow, that was torturing," Adam complained. The interview took almost two hours and the person seemed to be more interested in their personal life and if they were still "just friends"? God, can't people think of something else to talk about besides that? I mean I don't think that Allison and Danny don't get that.

"Yeah. Well at least we just have the photo shoot."

"Yeah....hey Kris can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well...this shoots gonna be _really_ awkward."

Kris stopped grabbing his stuff out of his bag and turned to his best friend, "Why do you say that?"

"W-well..."

"Come on spit it out. What are you gonna be around a bevey of hot chicks?" Adam already told Kris about not being straight and Kris respected that. Course he didn't want Adam getting all worked up about it.

"No, I wouldn't care about that anyways. It's just...it's PETA and they always have their models naked and I'm nervous. I'm comfortable with my sexuality and everything, but I still feel awkward."

Adam's faced started to heat up, but he felt a pair of hands grab him and pull thim closer. He rested his head on Kris' neck, having to bend his knees a little to do so.

"Don't worry man, you'll kick ass. Plus I'll be there and I support you 100%."

"Thanks." Adam pulled away from Kris and smiled. He knew that Kris would be there, but that was his biggest fear. He had a crush on Kris since he first saw him in LA and since then they have become really close. He didn't want to have his crush scare away the younger one.

"Now let's get going,"Kris opened the door and the other stepped out. The limo was already waiting there in front of the place, Danika singing really badly to a Tokio Hotel song.

"I scream into the night for you, don't make it true, don't j-"

"Hey Danika," both of them said, flashing friendly smiles.

The Europeon's cheeks flushed as she turned the music down and started the engine,"Sorry about that guys."

"No prob dude, we're used to it." Adam smiled genuinely. They got into the car and got settled in. "You guys ready?" Danika asked

"Yep." they replied.

"Okay then," Danika pushed onto the car and burned rubber. They were soon going over 70 miles an hour, narrowly missing about 15 people and a couple dogs. They got to the place for the shoot in about 10 minutes, but not before a cop came over to the car.

"Hey, you know you're going 70 in a 40 speed zone?" The police officer asked. She was a women of about 30 and had jet-black hair cut in a pixie cut.

"Yes ma'm, but I have a couple people in here that need to get somewhere."

"Oh really?" The women, who's named seemed to be Erin, inquired.

"Yeah, see," she pushed a button and the bottom windows came down. Like an impulse, Adam pulled Kris over to him a giant hug. The women's eyes widened at the sight.

"Um-Um A-Adam Lam--"

"Yes hon? Say, can you just let us drive on. We have a place to go to and i have a toy to ravish _right_?" Adam squeezed the other harder, emitting a slight whimper at the other's touch. He's never been held like this, he was usually the one cuddling. He hated to admit it, but it was...nice.

"Oh, okay," Erin stammered, but turned her attention to Danika,"I'll let you off with a warning," and with that she went back to her squad car and drove off.

"Phew, another ticket dodged. You know the whole Adam pretending to have sex with people in the car makes them go away every time, whether guy of girl.

"Yeah I never understood that," Adam obliviously replied. _How the fuck do you not realize it, you're fucking hot!!!_ was all Kris could think. He loved his best friend, and that actually was a true thought from his heart and not just an assumption from some fangirl on twitter.

"Whatever we're here, so get the hell out!" Danika chided, a playful look sparkled in her eyes.

"Bye Dan," both guys replied. They closed the door to the limo and went into the grey building. Inside it was a lot fancier, with regal-looking furniture adorning the room. A women in her twenties approched them, clipboard in hand.

"Mr. Lambert, there you are. You need to get into clothes and makeup. Now scoot!" she shoved Adam into a dressing room. Kris chucked to himself as the lady came back.

"You a friend of his?"

"Yeah, he just needed some moral support."

"Okay, you can sit on the couches by the set. There's some magazines and stuff on the table. He'll be ready in about 30 minutes.

"Okay." Kris plopped down on the organic hemp couch and took the current copy of US weekly. It had the usual shit in there about celebs, and it barely filled his attention span. By the time he read it reluctantly cover-to-cover, the door opened and a crew stepped inside.

"Alright Adam, just take off the robe and get onto the bed."

Adam did as he was told and shrugged off the cloth off his shoulders. Under he only donned a speedo-looking garment, his eyes a stormy grey and his face and body so glittered out that he looked like he was glowing. He had little black angel wings on, and his hair was done in his trademark shaggy look. Only one word could describe his outfit--orgasmic.

"Wow," was all Kris could say.

"Umm, thanks," Adam blushed profusely as he climed on the bed. He sprawled out on the covers, his eyes giving the air of innocence and purity.

Yeah right.

"Alright, bring the dogs in," the crew walked the dogs in, two Australian Shepards. They were actually really calm, and sat still when placed by Adam. One of the dogs was curious, and started to lick him on the stomach.

"S-Stop that tickles," Adam laughed, doing contortions with his face that made Kris want him even more.

"Alright Lucky, Skye, leave it." The dogs followed obeidiently and sat down. They started to take pictures of him, his face making little smirks and he raised his eyebrows in a "come hither" way (A/N see "For you entertainment" music video). He then was asked to sit in various positions, very suggestive in manner. After what seemed like forever, the reels were done and the crew tooke the dogs away.

"Alright Aadm, we're done. Very nice and sexy."

"Thanks. Hey Kris, come with me," Kris was pulled out of the stupor caused by Adam's body and walked with him to the dressing room. After Adam closed the door, he took Kris' body and threw him on the couch.

"Adammmmmm" Kris' pleas were stopped as his mouth was covered with Adam's. It was kind of soft at first, but Kris soon gave in and it got rougher. Kris fisted Adam's hair and Adam put his hand under the other's shirt, feeling the skin of the other. Before they went further, Adam broke apart.

"You know you wanted that."

"N-not--"

"Shut up. I saw your hard-on during the shoot. You didn't flinch away in the car. You've been trying to get closer to me this week, what with all the PDA of hugging and putting my arm around my shoulder. Hell, you didn't even hug Danny first when he got voted off. Not that I minded. Don't gove me any bullshit, you want me and you can't resist."

"I know, I can't resist. I love you so much and want to take you right now."

"Good. Least we're on the same page," Adam smirked devilishly and slipped off his robe, revealing only the black briefs and the tiny angel wings. They fold in so that he didn't need to take them off every time. "Now let me ravish you." Adam's mouth descended on the other. Kris' clothes were soon off and the lovemaking continued for long hours after.

--Fin--

**Finally, that's over. Watching Conan right now, OMG Adam's gonna be on in less then 20 minutes. This is just a little oneshot, but if you want I may make it a 2 and make a lemon. Really depends on decision to do so and feedback. I'm trying to write with the advice of anonymous reviewer ( I don't even remember your name, sorry!) I will update soon and probably will make a songfic on the song "According to you". Love that song, and I have a great pairing. It won't be Kradam, it's a surprise! Well, I'll be going now, see you later XD!**


End file.
